The Tempest
by bigbootylovesyuh
Summary: Maybe he wasn't prepared for the journey ahead. Maybe he never wanted any of this at all. Regardless, as President Snow had already made it abundantly clear, he had no choice either way. Finnick/Annie AU


_AN: *National Anthem starts playing* Hello darling readers, this is President Snow. Thank you for listening to what I am about to say. I would just like to remind the districts that this is an AU from Finnick's point of view. And so it was decreed that you will read my story and leave me a review or a comment that would serve as a reminder of our generosity and forgiveness towards Finnick and Annie. This is how we remember our past. This is how we safeguard our future. _

Chapter 1

The day had started out like normal. My parents and I had gotten dressed in our finest clothes and awaited for the reaping. We walked down to the square where it had always been held gathering with the rest of the district. I parted from my parents and stood in the roped off area for boys ages 12-14. I am messing with one of the buttons on my shirt that's a brighter blue than the others. The national anthem starts playing and I stop to look towards the screen that is in front of me. A black screen starts to fill with a premade video from the capitol about the Hunger Games. Since the same video is played every year I can say it word by word along with the program. When the video ends there is a tap on the microphone as the capitol representative begins to speak.

"I just love that it reminds all of us why we are here. It is now time to draw for the lucky boy and girl who will represent district four for the 65th annual hunger games. And as always ladies first", Titana said as she fished her burnt orange arm hand around in the bowl. She finally pulled a name out after a f ew seconds and read "Syrena Lippins".

A tall, slender 16 year old girl confidently walked up to the stage. She undoubtedly but something about her seemed different. She smiled too eager to already impress any sponsors that could be watching the reaping.

"And now for the boys" Titana did the same routine and pulled out "Finnick Odair".

I looked around wondering who the boy tribute this year was until I realized that it was me. Someone from behind gave me a little push and urged me to go up to the stage. I walked steadily, putting one foot in front of the other.

"Come on now, don't be shy. Oh you're a handsome young man aren't you?" Titana expressed with a high pitched giggle and a wink.

I took my place on the opposite side of Syrena and tried to smile like she had. My hands were shaking uncontrollably though and I prayed that this was some dream. Some nightmare and that I would awake soon. I tried looking off into the distance when an older woman in the back gave the three finger salute. The whole crowd in front of me copied this sign, the sign of respect and honor.

I looked over the crowd, looking for her when a peacekeeper pulled my arm from the crowd and jerked me to a small private room. This is where I am going to have to say goodbye to my loved ones. The first people to see me are my parents. My mother is bawling and just hugs me for the time that is allotted while my father gives me techniques about how to stay alive. When the peacekeeper comes to pull them away from me I give my mother a kiss on the cheek and hug my father tightly.

"We love you Finnick. You will make it out of this alive. You only need to believe in yourself." And they're gone. Too soon, too quickly.

I am left alone thinking about what my father had said when a redheaded girl comes into my room.

"Finn? Finn!" She rushed towards me leaping into my arms as I hold her as tightly as possible.

"Annie." I breathe out.

I look at her, trying to memorize every beautiful detail. The way her green eyes shines like the seaweed in the ocean, the way her red hair always has a soft curl to it from the sea, the way that her mouth twists up at the corners whenever she sees me. I may be only 14 years old, but I know when a girl is beautiful. I wanted to break down in her arms, but I had to stay strong.

"You can do this Finnick. You're young but you're fast and smart. You can win." She says without a fragment of doubt.

I look at her trying to get my voice to be steady. "Annie listen to me, no matter what happens in the games you have to promise me that you'll move on. That you will have a life and that you won't be getting into any trouble. Promise me that if I don't come back that you will forget about me and find a new best friend." I say.

"Fine. But only if you promise me that you'll return." I smirk at that.

"It's a deal." My jaw clenches at this, knowing that I can't truly promise her that.

Something inside of me makes me reach out to her and touch her. I gently stroke her face and tenderly give her a small kiss on her forehead. A single tear drops down her face and I brush it away with my thumb. The door opens and I know I have to say goodbye.

"I love you, Annie. Please never forget that."

.o0o.

I am steered towards the train and look back. This could be the last time I ever see my home. But I have to keep moving forward. I can't seem weak this soon into the games. I need to remain strong. The day passes rather quickly while I meet the other tribute, find my room on the train, and meet my mentors. My mentors seem nice enough, especially the older lady Mags. They give Syrena and I tips on how to find food, water and shelter, how to use the arena to our advantage, and how to kill other tributes. It's not exactly an uplifting conversation but I know that I need all the help that I can get.

I try to pay as much attention as I can muster until I meet my prep team in the capitol. There is three strange looking men and one unique looking woman who all look over me as if I am a piece of fish that needs to be properly examined. They all agree that I do not need much work but that there is some adjustments that need to be made. The four lead me to a room where there is a shower and a bed. After I am done showering, I sit naked on the table as they wax my legs and adding strange blonde streaks through my golden hair. They file my nails and scrape my nails at the bottom on both my hands and my feet. They rub my teeth with a weird white liquid and they add powder to my skin that makes it glow. A few hours after primping and prettying me, they finally step back and admire their work. The woman lets out a soft sigh and says that I am done. One of the men goes out of the room and returns with an outfit that makes me flush. What he has in his hands is a small armband that is made out of seashells and a bronze metal as well as a small scrap of fishing net with a string connecting one side to the other.

"This year we decided to go with the netting part of the district. Put this on."

I take it the armband and pull it up my arm. I grab the fishing net and step through the fabric and pull it up realizing that there was nothing covering my butt. I started to say something about this fact when the man stops me.

"I don't care if you feel uncomfortable or embarrassed this is the outfit and you will wear it. Here take these necklaces as well. It will make people look more at your abs because of how long they are."

Was this normal? I have seen some of the tributes throughout the years in bizarre costumes for the chariots but never seen anyone this naked before. I feel exposed and I just want to cover up however I know that there's no point. Everyone in Panem will see my body like this in a few hours.

I am directed back to district 4's room and am faced with a laugh from Syrena. But looking at her, she has no room to laugh at me. Her stylists apparently decided to go with the same theme as mine did and she is wearing a bra and underwear that is only made out of fishing nets. Her long blonde hair is in smooth curls and has a fishing net braided around her forehead.

"Nice outfit. I really like the blush your stylists put on." She snickered.

We finally left for the chariot race and were lined up by district order. Women and men were giving me glances and were staring at me. I wanted nothing more than to cover up my backside but I knew that if I even tried, I would be scolded. The parade started and our horses started moving. I was looking up at the screens when I realized that our chariot was on the screen. The audience started screaming when they saw my costume.

Please let this be over soon.

And it was. The parade, the training, and the interviews were over quicker than I had expected and tomorrow I was leaving for the games. Mags and I were having our final one on one training session.

"How do you feel Finnick?"

"Fine." I shrug.

"I know you can do this. I have seen you when you get determined. You just have to want it bad enough to get it."

.o0o.

The next morning I awoke to Mags telling me that the games were about to start. I collected my strength and got out of the bed. There was no point in putting off the inevitable. I went out to the main room and my stylists led me to the prep room. I am given my outfit I am going to wear in the arena and try to guess where I'm going. The fabric was an elastic one suit that had boots. My guess is somewhere that I will be wet. A freshwater arena? A beach? I hope it is a beach. My thoughts drift off as I finish getting ready and leave for the game.

The next thing I am fully aware of is I am standing on a platform in a swampy area. I am already starting to drip with sweat. There is a countdown in the middle of our circle of tributes that starts to count down. Mags told me to run when the timer reaches zero but I spot a net and decided that I have to have it. That is something I know how to do. I know exactly how to trap fish with a net and kill them, I will do the exact same thing only trade the fish in for tributes. A gong sounds and the time is at zero. I jump off my platform and run to the net planning on just running straight forward until I am out of the cornucopia.

I snatch up the net and find a small knife. My lungs are killing me already from trying to breathe in the humid air and I am sprinting past the cornucopia. A cannon booms in the distance. I have somehow escaped the bloodbath unscathed while someone has just died. The games just started and people are already dying. Part of me wishes that it didn't happen but another part, a stronger part decides that every time that cannon goes off, it's music to my ears. I don't care about any of them. If I am to make it out of this alive the cannon has to sound 23 times. And so far it has gone off 3 times. My thoughts are jumbled together as I try to think about all that Mags told me. I need to find food, water, and shelter for sure today. Another cannon booms. 4 times. Only 19 to go.

.o0o.

Day 4 in the arena and the cannon has gone off 21 times. Only two more tributes left. I had no idea who it was. I tried to keep track of who was left, but I lost track and got people mixed up and districts switched. But it didn't matter. I now had my weapon of choice. By some miracle, Mags had sent me a trident yesterday. These poor people no longer stood a chance. It was early in the morning and I decided that today was going to be the last day. I would find the other tribute and kill them. I had to. It was nothing personal, it was just a matter of fact. I start to plan my attack when the capital anthem plays and a voice sounds through the arena.

"Attention all tributes. There is something for each of you at the cornucopia. May the odds be ever in your favor to obtain these things."

What could I possibly need at the cornucopia? I have everything I need until I win. I start to make my way to the cornucopia deciding on my plan of action. I hid from the whole view through a bush and peer through the leaves to see the last girl take out the other male tribute by slicing his body with a dagger. I try to see what is at the cornucopia and see nothing there. There was never anything there. They just wanted all of us in the same area so the game would be over.

"I know you're out there! Come out little boy. Come out, come out to play." She screams out and I suddenly know who it is. It's the same girl who almost killed me yesterday.

She waits for a few minutes looking around until she catches a branch I just moved. It's now or never and I run as fast I can and throw my trident, hoping beyond hope it's enough to kill her. It strikes her right in the chest and she falls over backwards. I silently pray that it kills her.

The last cannon sounded and it was over. I had won, I was the victor. I jab my fist into the air as I realize what this means. I am going home. I get to see my parents, the ocean, and Annie.

"Congratulations Finnick Odair. You are this years victor."

A hovercraft flew over the spot where I stood and a step ladder was dropped down. I started climbing up, looking down on the arena. Mags and the other mentor, Delmar, greeted and congratulated me on my victory. As I went through all of the ordeals of being a victor including prep and the interview with Ceasar, I was too elated about the thought of finally going home to stay focused for very long. I daydreamed about holding Annie as the waves crashed into the beach while my prep team was fixing up my cuts and burns and bruises. I imagined being able to live in the Victor's Village and having dinner with my parents at our new home while Ceasar laughed about some joke I had apparently unknowingly made. I didn't care about anything because I was going home.

"Hey Mags, when do you think we will get back to district 4?" I asked after we had returned to the training center.

"Finnick, dear. I don't think we will be back tonight. President Snow came up to me after your interview and told me that he wanted to have a meeting with you. Tonight." She nervously said.

"A meeting? Is that normal? I just won the Hunger Games, what could he possibly want to talk to me about this late at night?"

"I don't know dear but we better get going. I would hate to make the President wait."

She holds my hand on the ride over there, gently rubbing her thumb over my hand. It was nice to have her company but she was being too kind.

"Mags, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." She choked out. "I just want you to know that you can depend on me. No matter what you did or have done or will do, I want you to know that I am here for you."

When we finally got to the manor, Mags kissed my cheek and told me that she would stay in the car and wait for me until after my meeting. I slowly walked up the steps that led to the front door. What was up with Mags? What did she mean no matter what I will do? I reached the top of the long staircase and knocked heavily on the door. A man in a tattered suit opened the door and waved me inside. He showed me to the room where Snow was sitting in, not saying a single word the whole time. I looked around the room. It was an enormous white room with a big desk and two chairs facing one another on opposite sides of it. I took the seat opposite from Snow and nodded at him.

"Congratulations Finnick on your win. That was quite a victory." Snow acknowledged.

"Thank you." I respond.

"From my understanding, you would have been a sad tribute to lose to most of the capital. And now that you are the victor you are very high in demand." He says with the utmost sadness in his voice.

"High in demand, sir?"

"High in demand from the people. People are willing to pay for your services. It's nothing too brutal, I assure you. Nothing that you, the victor of the 65th games, cannot handle. I will just need you to report to the capital after your tour and you will stay for an entire month, every other month and give these people whatever they desire. If they say beg you beg. If they say to get intimate with multiple people at a time you get intimate with multiple people at a time. Do you understand what I am telling you?" He asked.

"I am sorry but you want me to do… to do what? I won't. I can't. I have to get home to my parents. I can't stay here." I began.

"You can and you will, or you will find your loved ones one the brink of death. Do you need an example? Finnick do you know what Jabberjays are?"

"No sir."

"They are birds. Birds that mimic what they hear. Idum bring the cage in here." Snow orders.

The man who opened the front door was carrying what looked like a cell for three black birds. I looked at the birds wondering what snow had meant when the unbearable shrieking happened.

"FINNICK! FINNICK PLEASE HELP ME!" Annie's voice was pleading with me to come help her. I couldn't control my breathing and started heaving uncontrollably. I threw my hands to my ears until the birds left. He looked up at snow with a new found loathing. What had he done to my precious Annie to get that kind of plead out of her?

"What did you do to Annie? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" I shriek at him.

"Wouldn't you like to know. I can promise that you will never hear anything like that again if you make and keep this compromise. Do we have an agreement?" He had me. How could I refuse when Annie was at stake?

Snow stuck out his hand. If I were to shake it, I would be a slave to the capital for the rest of my life. If I refuse, I couldn't think about it. Not after hearing Annie's voice like that. I took his hand shaking firmly. I would not let Annie be harmed by the capital. I would keep her safe if that is the last thing I ever do.

"Excellent choice. As you work, you will say whatever, do whatever to please the client. You will do exactly as they say without refusal or you will find that your loved ones have payed the price. One more thing Finnick. No one must know. If you tell a soul what we discussed in this room I will personally hunt them down and kill them right in front of you." I didn't think that I was able to feel this much hatred at once.

Idum opened the door and I was escorted out. I didn't know where I was going I just blindly followed the man to the door because I was too busy reliving that meeting. What Snow was insinuating was horrifying. How could I do this? But how could I not do this? I stumbled my way back into the car when I realized that I was weeping. Mags put her arms around me and told me that it was going to be okay.

"How can it be okay when I... " I stopped myself from saying anything further.

"I know. But it's going to be okay Finnick. You may not believe me right now but I promise that it will be."

"He hurt her. He hurt Annie. I don't know how, but that scream." I start rocking back and forth trying to calm myself down.

"Finnick he did not hurt her. We are scheduled to leave tomorrow morning so you will see her tomorrow. Just try not to think about your meeting with Snow. You need your sleep."

I didn't sleep all night. I kept pacing back and forth in my bedroom watching the clock tick down time. I have to see her. I need to see her. I am going to go crazy if I don't. Mags said that Snow did not hurt her, but that scream had to come from somewhere. I need to tell her that I am sorry. I never meant for any of this to ever happen. I never wanted to hurt her. But how can I tell her that without risking telling her everything. Morning finally came and I was the first to be ready to leave. I was ready to go home before anyone else had even gotten up.

"Hello Finnick how did you sleep?" Delmar asked not caring for an answer.

"Great." I replied sarcastically.

I bounced on my feet as everyone else got ready. We were supposed to leave the training center at 9:15 am. Only 45 minutes and then I am closer to being home than I have been in a long, long time. When the clock reads 9:10 we go to board the train. Mags holds my hand and keeps me from fidgeting too badly.

"Finnick it's going to be okay. They didn't hurt her." She tries to make me believe her but I can't until I see Annie for myself.

The train ride is long and makes me feel like we are never getting home. Luckily for me, the capital stocked the entire place with all different kinds of foods. But the only thing that captures my attention is a bowl of sugar cubes. I eat one slowly crunching on it deciding that if I see something sweet I'd better grab it. Life's too short for people like me. For victors that will always be a pawn to the capital. I ate all but two cubes when we finally reach our destination.

I ran off the train and looked through the muster of people that filled the station. I found my parents and gave them hugs as they kissed me. I looked out to the rest of the people who all wanted to see me and were coming closer to receive handshakes while offering their cheers of joy. I tried to get away from them but they only followed me as I went to the square of town.

"Mags, please help me. Distract them so I can go find Annie."

Mags winked and started telling all the people about a party that I was going to be at later tonight. I ran in the opposite direction, going to a house that looked out to the ocean. I knocked on the door but no one answered. This is not happening. I reach for the door handle and realize that it's unlocked.

"Annie?" I step into her house, looking around for anyone. "Annie?"

"Finnick?" She bounds down the stairs and runs into my arms. "Finnick!"

She bursts into tears as I run my fingers through her hair. I look at her. She is more beautiful than my memory remembered. I rest my forehead on hers and exhale. She looks unbelievably beautiful. She looks flawless as if she was not even mentally damaged.

"Annie I need to ask you something and you have to tell me the truth no matter what the answer is. Did someone hurt you will I was gone, someone from the capital?"

"What? Of course not! Why would you think that?" Annie seemed puzzled.

No one laid a hand on her while I was away. How did that stupid bird get her voice wailing then?

"It doesn't matter. I just missed you so much while I was gone. Tell me what have you been up to while I was away?"

"I missed you so much Finnick. I haven't been up to much lately just helping my parents with the nets and I've been over to your place a lot." She smiles and I can't help but smile back

"My place? What were you doing there?"

"I watched most of the game with your parents. I didn't want them to watch it alone." She looked at me with an innocent look.

"That's the only reason?" I give her a raised eyebrow.

"Fine, I may have slipped into your room now and then. I needed to physically touch something that made me think of you. Especially on day three when that girl from district one, Valour I think, got too close. I thought for sure that you would…" She drifted off.

"I remember that. How could I forget the most painful thing I have ever experienced? My prep team wasn't able to hid that scar. It cut too deep for them to be able to hid it fully."

It was on my third day in the arena when I was by myself, without any allies and without my trident. She had come out of no where while I was trying to find food. I tried to move out of the way but I wasn't fast enough and she struck me in the lower left abdomen. I lifted my shirt and looked at it. Annie ran her pointer finger over the scar while a teary eye looked up at him. He couldn't handle her looking at him like this.

"Hey Annie it's over. I won. This scar is nothing. Just a mere reminder of what happened. But I'm safe now and I never have to go back to that arena." He pulled her into an embrace and softly swayed her back and forth while she sobbed.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't be crying but I can't help it. I just thought that I would never see you again. But you're here now. You're safe and alive. That's more than I've ever dreamt of."

.o0o.

Days pass as Annie and I go walk down to the beach spending time sitting on the warm sand and swimming. We walk and talk about how school has been since I have been gone and how Annie's parents have increased their business. I steal kisses when she least expects me to and tell her that I love her every chance I get. We do anything and everything we can think of to just spend time with each other. The days are full of life and are long, but the nights are twice as long and filled with visions of death of fallen tributes. I awake several times in the night screaming for them to forgive me. I awake begging for Annie to love me even though I am not the innocent boy from before the games. I can't sleep. I haven't slept in days when I finally resolve to just go to the beach. It is at least 3:30 in the morning and the sun hasn't started rising yet. I sit on the sand, pulling my knees to my chest. I watch the waves of the ocean in the distance grow in size during high tide.

"What are you doing out here? It is nearly 4 in the morning!" My mother must have followed me from the house.

"I can't sleep."

She sits down beside me and puts her arm around me. I lean my head on her shoulder.

"I am so proud of you Finnick. The capitol should have never made you go into that arena in the first place, but you came out. It doesn't matter what you did in there. All that matters now is that you are back where you belong."

"It doesn't matter what I did in there? I killed people mom. Several people. And the games aren't over. They'll never be over." I am just a piece to Snow's game. I will only ever be a piece. A piece he can use and move wherever he wants to.

"That may be true. But you have to remember that it was the capital that made you kill those people. It was either you or them and you did what any normal person would do. I know it's hard and I know you don't think that I understand. But you are much bigger than any of this. You are greater than all of this."

My mother gives me a hug and pulls us up to our feet. We start walking towards our house when she says "And because you are now a victor we get to move into the victor's village."

My parents and I start packing up boxes filled with our things and bring them over to the village. We didn't have that many possessions so it only took us all three trips to move everything. Our new house is across the street from Mag's home that looked out to a secluded beach that I can see from my bedroom window.

My family moves into the Victor's village across the street from Mags, which has a secluded beach that I can see from my bedroom window. Annie and I help my parents move everything in and decorate it. It's starting to feel like home. I could get used to this. I could live here forever.


End file.
